What would you do?
by Maroon-dragon
Summary: Draco finds hermione after her being missing for over a year...the place where he finds her is shocking and he wants some answers...song-fic: City high-What would you do? A bit OOC


_**AN yes this is a bit of a strange story and I know that hermione would never do such a thing....but just go with the flow okay..I'll try to keep them as normal as possible...**_

I sighed. I hated this. I knew that I didn't exactly lived a holy life but did it really need to throw all this shit at me? I had been a forced death-eater, I am shunned by society, my wife left me with my new born son. Really could life just get any better... I waved with my hand to the bartender who filled my cup again with some firewhiskey. My name? Draco Malfoy. The place I was currently at? Well it was a high class whoring club.

_Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?  
Saturday night was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowin' the cup, about  
5 or 6 strippers trying to work for a buck  
and I-took one girl outside with me, her name  
was Lonnie, she went to Junior High with me,  
I said, Why you up in there dancing for cash?,  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last  
She said.._

"Now the very talented Miss. Bellona." I almost laughed at the naming of miss. The people here weren't really what you'd call worthy of the title. I turned my head to view her. She seemed quite a rumor seeing as every guy was almost clawing to get to the stage. Then the curtain went up and I was beyond shocked. The woman had long ebony curly tresses, curvy body, long lean legs. She was a killer and perfectly disguised, but the moment I saw her brown eyes I knew who I had in front of me. How many times hadn't I seen those eyes tear up because of my words. I waved over the Bartender. "How much for a hour with Miss. Belladona?" The barman snorted. "How much money do you want to spend? She only takes people that pay more than 500 galleons." Now that wasn't that much but most men came here for just a bit of fun. Most of them had wives. Spending 500 galleons on a whore is quite hard to hide for the media or worse, your wife.

I made sure he knew that money was no objection and about 15 minutes later I got a number. "This is the room she will be waiting in for you. She'll be there in about 20 minutes." The barman went to pour some other guy a drink and left me to my thoughts. Jezus, why would granger be here? She was the only person who I thought would be secure of a big and grand future. Well her and Potter.

"Let me go! I am not here for your pleasures!" The high shrill voice made me hurry down the corridor a little faster. "Come on missy just a little bit of fun.." The man's voice was slurred, obviously drunk. When I turned the corner I didn't think. One left fist of mine collided with the man his jaw and my right one ended up in his stomach. When I turned around I looked straight into the caramel eyes of my high school enemy. When she saw the pass in my hand she gulped. "I guess I am your order for tonight sir." She tried to smile seductively and if it wasn't for my people-skills it would have worked. "I guess you are." I smiled back and opened up the door. Making sure that when we walked in to step onto the fingers of the moaning drunk on the floor.

She turned around her posture full of grace and elegance. "Which services do you want sir?" She asked. "Cut the crap Granger!" I was trying my hardest not to look at her body. "I have no idea what you are talking about sir. But if you want I can leave."Her eyes almost begged me to send her away. "Playing dumb isn't your forte Granger. So could you explain what you are doing here? While the whole wizarding world thinks you have vanished of the earth? Why there is a message in the newspapers of how the golden duo is looking for number three?" With every question she flinched a bit more. "Why do you ask Malfoy? It isn't like you cared when we were at Hogwarts. So why now?! So you can gloat about how the high and mighty Granger has fallen!" now that sounded more like the girl I remembered.

"I want to know how it happened that the one person I had a sliver of respect for is now doing…doing…THIS!" She glared back as fiercely as I did.

_What would you do?, if your son was at home  
crying all alone on the bedroom floor, cuz he's hungry  
and the only way to feed him is ta sleep with a man  
for a little bit of money, and his daddy's gone  
somewhere smokin' rock now, in and out of lock down,  
I aint gotta job now, so for you this is just a good time  
but for me this is what I call life_

"Tell me Malfoy. What happened to your life? Do you have a son? A child to take care of?" Her question surprised me. "I have a son. He's about 4 months old now." "Well then Malfoy, do you know how it feels to love that being with your whole heart. You would do anything for it right. Give up your title, everything you have!" I nodded once, to muted to speak. "That's what happened to me! I have a child a beautiful little girl. She is 1 year old now." Now I had to rewind." Hold up! So what you had a child that doesn't mean that this whoring is justified! Where is the father?" "You want to know where her father is! Well look in the newspapers at the front page! Last I heard he married with a girl called Ginevera Weasley!" I sank onto the bed. "Wait, if Potter is the father..why is he claiming now that he doesn't know why you disappeared of the earth?" god my head was killing me. "Because we just slept together one night. When he heard of my pregnancy he tried to kill my baby! He couldn't handle the fact that his perfect relationship with Ginny would be jeopardized." She was pacing back and forth. Obviously this had been bottled up for way to long. It explained why she talked so fast. She had hardly needed any pressure to tell her archenemy her deepest secrets.

"He ruined my life. I was so scared and I knew if I told anyone…well he is the golden boy. Of course he wouldn't try and kill his own child." She had sunk down onto the floor now. Clearly exhausted. "I had to disappear and this was the only place I could go unnoticed. How did you even know it was me?" I looked at her. "your eyes." I shrugged. "Right, so do you have some paparazzi to run to Malfoy. Cause last time I heard Rita Skeeter liked to write stories about me." Her tone was so cold it almost made me, heartless dragon, shiver. "Granger the only thing I want to do is punch Potter to a bloody pulp." She looked at me like I had just grown two heads. "Why?" "Because I know how a shitty life feels. I have a four months old child to take care of because his mother decided her figure and shopping was more important."

_Girl you ain't thee only one with a baby,  
that's no excuse to be living all crazy  
then she looked me right square in the eye  
and said every day I wake up hopin' to die,  
she said- nigga I know about pain cuz,  
me and my sista ran away, so my daddy  
couldn't rape us, before I was a teenager  
I done been through more shit, you can't even  
relate _ta!

"You cannot help me Malfoy. Don't think that I haven't thought of every single option available to me! I am stuck in this life. I got magic to protect me from an abusive father but now I am whoring because I ended up in this bloody world! I can't escape no matter where I go. If it wasn't for my beautiful little girl, I would have been death by now!" She was pacing again. "Abusive father?" Jeez, I really knew nothing of this woman in front of me. She chuckled coldly. "My father was an abusing son of a bitch. Believe me when I got my letter to go to Hogwarts I was thrilled. But every vacation I had to act happy to be going home. I was a disgrace and my father never forgot to tell me just that. So when I finally was able to leave home I ended up here. No matter where I go Malfoy I always end up with the scraps.." I felt terrible. I had made her feel less then she was. I was just as bad as her father. "Work for me Granger." "What?" Now I was just plain stupid in her opinion. "I need a nanny for my son. You need someone to offer you sanctuary from the press and everything. It can never be worse than this…I can give your little girl the best education available. Not to mention the Malfoy library would be free for you to go to. You'll get your own wing and everything. Just please, let me repay you for all the horrible things I put you through."

_What would you do? if yo son was at home,  
crying all alone on the bedroom floor, cuz he's hungry  
and the only way to feed him is to sleep wit a man  
for a little bit of money, and his daddy's gone  
somewhere smokin rock now, in and out of lock down,  
I aint gotta job now, so for you this is just a good time  
but for me this is what I call life (Come on)_

As I held out my hand I saw in her eyes something flicker. The dull brown they were now seemed to evaporate just a little bit. A small bit of the flame I used to see there had returned. She grasped my hand and for the first time in my life I understood I had done something good.

As Draco held out his hand out to me I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt hope.

_**AN: yes I know the ending was sudden and some things are very OOC but I still hope you guys like it…even for a bit…**_


End file.
